


Code Orange

by vapourwavejupi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Spoilers, Polyamory, Sad with a Happy Ending, Saioumatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapourwavejupi/pseuds/vapourwavejupi
Summary: Kokichi teaches Kaede about some codes she needs to learn if she wants to be in this relationship.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Saioumatsu isn’t that popular but it’s a new comfort ship of mine and i randomly just had this idea so, why not write it?  
> Please don’t hate on the ship though, its ok if you dont like it just please keep it to yourself<3

Kaede and Kokichi sat in the coffee shop, Kaede with her camomile tea and Kokichi with his hot chocolate, waiting for their boyfriend. It was weirdly peaceful, Kokichi had just said he was “tired” for once.

“Ok Ka-chan, since you *finally* joined our magnificent relationship, I have to teach you some codes!”

“Ko it’s been 2 months already”, Kaede was used to this kind of thing by now. She had been hanging around Ouma for way too long. “But anyway, codes?” she said with a small smile.

“Yes Bakamatsu codes! You should know since I’m in such a super secret top organisation i need codes to keep my beloveds either safe or in check, of course.” Kokichi was giggling at his own ideas.

Of course, she knew he was just in a small prank group, she had met most of them before by following him to the headquarters, much to Kokichi’s despair, but decided to play along anyway. “Ok supreme leader Ko-chan what are these codes?”

The small boy smiled at his title and continued on. “Ok so, if i say code (insert any tropical fruit here), it means hmm... lets prank Shumai! So like coconuts, mangos, pineapples, those kinda things!”

“How does Shu put up with you again?”

“Rude Bakamatsu! You both love me and you know it.” He stuck his tongue out. “Anywayyy, onto the more important ones! Listen up now. Code strawberry means that Shumai is in trouble and we need to help him ok? Strawberry because S for Shumai and S for strawberry. I’m just so smart i know.” He said with a smug grin.

Kaede looked at him confused, why would they need that one? “Ko what do you-“ 

“Hush hush let me finish first Ka-chan! Ok next one is for you, if you ever get into trouble, use code pear! Pear because P with pear and P with pretty! Because you’re pretty!” he said sticking his tongue out again. “Shumai knows the important ones already by the way.”

Kaede blushed at his antics but still was a bit confused. “Ko-chan wait, wait. What do you mean trouble? How much trouble can we get into with a harmless prank group?” she giggled as she said the last words, she knew it got under Kokichi’s skin when they belittled D.I.C.E like that.

He frowned at her perfectly on queue. “First of all, you know that D.I.C.E is a super secret top organisation! I told you this! Jeez. But also you can get in so much trouble! You need to be careful Ka-chan, what if you run into my rivals! They’d take you hostage! And obviously you can’t let me know by saying “They’ve got me” coz that’s way too easy. Stupid Ka-chan so careless.”

“That’s not-“ That’s not the part she was confused about... why would he have rivals? But she let it slide and carried on listening.

“Ok Ka-chan this is the most important one now, promise to take it seriously and not object to it ok?”

Kaede took a sip of her tea and side-eyed him, “Ok...? Should I be worried?”

“No it’s ok, but you might try and argue against it like Shumai did.” Kaede watched him suspiciously but stayed silent.

“Ok, if I ever mention oranges COMPLETELY out of the blue, on the phone, face to face, it doesn’t matter, as long as it’s completely random, it means I’m in trouble, and you *can NOT* try and help me.”

“Kokichi what? Thats cra-“

“Kaede Akamatsu, if that word leaves my lips in a completely unrelated situation, you two are to accept I’m most likely not coming back, and deal with it.” His face was completely devoid of emotion as he slowly drank from his hot chocolate, making direct eye contact with her. She couldn’t detect any of the actions he usually did when he was lying that Shuichi taught her about.

“Kokichi that’s insane of course we’re going to try and help you! How could you even suggest that?”

The boy across from her sighed for a second. “Why must both of you make it so difficult. I’ve already put you two in too much danger by being in a relationship with you. If something happens to me I’m not taking you guys down with me, ok?” Kaede could sense a slight sad tone in his voice that he didn’t even try to cover up for once.

“You know thats ridiculous Kokichi we-“ She was interrupted for the billionth time by the arrival of their boyfriend and Kokichi instantly switched his face into a huge grin.

“Shumai!! Hey!! How was your day at work?”

“Hey Kichi, hey Kay. My day was same as usual, no interesting cases, paperwork, same old.” He said with a tired smile, “What were you guys talking about? Seemed kinda serious, sorry if i interrupted.”

“Ko was just-“  
“We were just having a debate on whether apple juice or orange juice was the best!” Kokichi was hiding his usual lying actions, even though Kaede knew he was lying anyway, was Shuichi going to be able to pick it up? He shot her a glance as if to say ‘dont worry him anymore than he already is,’ and she shot one back in anger but complied out of concern for their taller boyfriend’s mental health. He continued “I say orange and she says apple ugh. What do you think my beloved?”

Shuichi stared at both of them, he could see the fading concern in Kaede’s face and could tell that the past conversation was definitely not about apple juice and orange juice, but he let it slide since Kaede didn’t bring it up again. “Sorry Kichi but I have to say apple too, I try to avoid oranges.”

Kokichi didn’t like that, “SHUMAI you can’t do that! You’re supposed to agree with me!” He began sniffling and they could both sense the crocodile tears coming. They quickly wrapped him up in a hug, however it was more to mute him rather than comfort him.

“Shut up Kichi,” Shuichi said while ruffling his hair, “Headaches, headaches.”

Kokichi shuffled around inbetween the tight hug and poked his head out from between their arms, “fine, just because you worked hard all day Shumai,” he said with a small pout, “anyway let me out, you’re suffocating me and i need the toilet.”

They released him and he jumped up and skipped off to the bathroom.

“Oranges huh?” 

Kaede looked at Shuichi in slight shock, “you figured that one out quickly.”

“Kay I’m a detective, working things out between the two people i spend the most time with isn’t hard in the slightest. So, he finally told you “code” orange?”

“Yeah... I don't know why i’m worried, it wont happen right Shu?”

“It’s natural to feel worried if that kind of conversation comes up, you care about him. As for the ‘it won’t happen’ you can’t be sure, but it does seem unlikely, given that D.I.C.E is considered harmless.”  
Shuichi watched the worry on Kaede’s face not change at all. “Kay its ok, you’re worried i know,” he held her hand, “don’t think about it, you know Kichi, he’ll keep himself out of major trouble.”

They looked at each other and Shuichi smiled sadly at her, he’d been through this worry before and still did every time Ouma mentioned oranges for the shopping list or anything mundane.

They resolved to try and keep it out of their minds and tried to enjoy their coffee shop date when Kokichi got back from the bathroom, and were smiling and laughing again on the way back home.

Shuichi instantly fell asleep as soon as they got back and Kaede and Kokichi laughed about it together while they had another hot drink together before bed. Kaede fell asleep soon after and Kokichi was left awake. He sat watching them with a blank face. He knew what was coming, and he was genuinely sorry for once. He kissed both their foreheads and prepared what he needed.

—————————————————————————————————

Kaede woke up first of course, after all Shuichi had been working a lot more, although Kokichi wasn't in bed at that moment either. She decided to make some breakfast then have a quick look around the apartment. 

He wasn’t there? He probably just went out or something, they were running out of food supplies. Kaede hoped he was going to get some ramen for her too. Actually, she decided to text him to make sure he was going to get her some.

A phone across the room pinged. Kaede looked across the room to see Kokichi’s phone on one of the living room chairs. 

“Why did he leave it here?” She walked over to it and spotted a note next to it.

And screamed.

“SHUICHI COME HERE QUICK!”

Shuichi rushed into the room with tired eyes and spotted Kaede on the floor crying.

“Kay what’s the matter? Hey hey it’s ok don’t worry, where’s Kichi?” She pointed to a note on the chair.

“Man I Sure dO love oRanges! they’Re mY favourite fruit ~ your beloved supreme leader<3”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and Shuichi wake up on the 1 year anniversary of Kokichi going missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sad at my own ending so i wrote another chapter :P a few swear words so i changed the rating.

Kaede opened her eyes. She was in bed and the room was still dark, with the curtains still being open. She looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table and it read “3:23am 28 July”

The 28th of July.

A pang of sadness hit Kaede like a wave. Honestly every negative emotion that’s able to be felt, Kaede was feeling it.

On the 28th of July last year, her shared boyfriend, Kokichi Ouma, went missing.

He left a note telling them to not look for him, and that he was sorry but not using those words, using a “code” they had discussed that day, with the word “SORRY” spelt out in the note.

Kaede turned around in bed to see her other boyfriend Shuichi wide awake too, facing her. They stared at each other for a while, until Kaede felt something wet run down her cheek. She was crying of course. Shuichi looked up at the ceiling solemnly and Kaede soon realised, he was too. She shuffled closer to him and cried into his pyjamas while he just held her close and cried silently with her. They missed their boyfriend.

And fucking despised oranges.

The sight of one could set either of them off into a fit of tears that only the other could coax them out of. This made food shopping very difficult, and they regularly skipped as fast as they could past the fruit section. It’d been a year but everything about him was still etched into their minds. Especially that fucking note.

As soon as they’d seen it they went to the police station of course but what could they do? They had nothing to go off of, same with Shuichi and his office, and even so, as much as Shuichi and Kaede loathed it, they wanted to respect the last wish he made to them. To not look for him. To not get themselves in trouble.

So the now couple carried on with daily life, just a lot sadder and only finding comfort in each other and the few things he left behind. Shuichi often came home to find Kaede playing her piano and silently weeping. He usually just sat on the stool with her and they would play the few songs Shuichi had learnt to play with her, that Ouma would usually dance stupidly to, no matter how beautiful the song.

Akamatsu sighed as she stop crying slowly and looked up at Shuichi, “We should probably get out of bed,” she said teary eyed.

“It’s my day off, do we have to?” he said still staring up at the ceiling. Kaede looked at the clock again, 7:47am already? Wow they must have been crying for a long time...

“Yes Shu you have to. We can’t let it get the best of us, come on. It’s hard but it’s what he would’ve wanted right?”

He looked at her slowly and sighed, then proceeded to kiss her on the forehead and sit up, “fine, but you really need to stop using that line on me.”

“But it’s true and also the only one that works.”

He nodded and started to get up, “come on, get ready. Now you’ve got me up we have to go somewhere.”

“Ok Shu be ready in 10,” she said with a small, sad smile.

————————————————————————————

They spent the day wandering round the local area and around the few parks near their apartment. It was peaceful. Nostalgic. But now they needed to stop somewhere and have lunch.

Shuichi watched the ducks in the pond from the bench they were sitting on, and smiled slightly “Hey Kay, I have an idea for where to eat, but it may make us a bit sad.”

Kaede looked at him knowingly and nodded, “Pretty sure I know where you mean.”

————————————————————————————

They stood outside the coffee shop. The coffee shop they had their last date on, a year ago today. They looked at each other before taking a deep breath and walking in. They both (non-surprisingly) ordered a hot chocolate and waited for it in silence. When the drinks came they just looked at them for a while, and then at the same time grabbed as many sugar packets as they could hold and ripped them all open at the same time just to dunk it all in the hot chocolate. They both giggled and tried it.

Shuichi smiled as he tried his first sip, “absolutely horrific.”

Kaede smiled back, “would rather drink cement mix.”

They laughed quietly together as they drank their old boyfriends favourite concoction in disgust and delight at the same time.

Somehow they both finished them?

————————————————————————————

The walk home was quiet, small talk going on every now and again but they were mostly both remembering the last time they made this walk. Wow everything today was all about making them sad wasn’t it, they really could not catch a break. It got more and more sullen as they climbed the stairs to the apartment thinking back to a year ago what happened after this, and they just could not get it out of their minds god damn it. 

Kaede hugged Shuichi for a while when they got to the door, not really wanting to go in. They stood there, enjoying each others warmth for a bit until Kaede decided she needed to open the door.

The keys rattling seemed to cover some noise that neither Shuichi or Kaede heard, which irritated the source of it. So when the keys stopped rattling...

“Nishishi...”

They stopped dead in their tracks.

What just-

Did they-

No, unlikely.

But-?

They looked at each other in doubt but they could both sense the hidden, desperate hope they were sharing as they slowly stepped into the living room.

“No,”

“Fucking,”

“Way.”

“Did ya miss m- HMPHH“

The short purple haired boy was shut up quickly as both Shuichi and Kaede ran up to him at full speed and wrapped him in the tightest hug he had ever had, however this was more for their comfort rather than his.

Kokichi closed his eyes and smiled, feeling tears dripping down his cheeks as the other two sobbed into his clothes.

“Thanks for interrupting me. I said... did ya miss me?”

They both looked at him in blunt shock until Kaede shoved him away before pulling him back into a tight hug. “Of course we fucking missed you, where did you GO?! Leaving us alone like that for a whole year! Do you know how fucking painful that was?”

Kokichi stared at her and bit his lip and looked down at the floor. Shuichi prodded Kaede to look at him a bit more closely. Only then did Kaede notice the condition he was in.

He looked horrific. Everything was a mess. Kaede didn’t want to continue looking for the sake of her own tear ducts running out of fluid. She pulled him back into a hug and whispered, “I’m sorry...”

He looked up at her with a smile, “hey, at least i’m back now right? Get over here Shumai you soppy fuck, I know you need it.” Shuichi joined them and ruffled Kokichi’s hair softly.

“Please don’t use code orange ever again Kichi,” Shuichi whispered.

Kokichi kissed both of them one by one on the forehead by jumping up and whispered back, “I’ll try my best.”


End file.
